Gronn
Grommash Hellscream | slang = Draenei, Common (presumed) | height = 20 feet }} , a gronn.]] Native to Outland, some say the Gronn gave rise to the lesser ogres. Yet they show little love for their children, ruling the ogre clans with a brutal iron fist. Gronn wield fearsome power; however, they are not famed for their intelligence. Prior to the orcish invasion of Azeroth, the ogres told the orcs that they were beaten and whipped by the gronn (many ogres bore whip scars on their backs). The ogres rebelled against the gronn with the assistance of Blackhand and the Orcish Horde. The gronn later came under attack by the black dragonflight when they attempted to settle the Blade's Edge Mountains. With some unexpected help from the heroes of the Alliance Expedition the Gronn and their ogre slaves sent the black dragons flying. Since then gronn seem to have become rather fond of dragon hunting — there are several fully grown adult black dragons found impaled on spikes within the Blade's Edge Mountains, whilst some gronn take related titles such as "Gruul the Dragonkiller" and "Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater". Baron Sablemane, a black dragon in disguise at the Circle of Blood in the Blade's Edge Mountains has this to say: "My loathing of interruptions is overshadowed only by my hatred of Gruul the Dragonkiller and his seven sons!". Known Gronn * Gruul the Dragonkiller, the raid boss in Gruul's Lair is the father of seven gronn: ** Goc in the Blade's Edge Mountains, Altar of Goc ** Gorgrom the Dragon-Eater in the Blade's Edge Mountains, Boulder'mok ** Grulloc in the Blade's Edge Mountains, Cursed Hollow ** Maggoc in the Blade's Edge Mountains ** Durn the Hungerer in Nagrand, circular patterns around the Spirit Fields that surround Oshu'gun ** Slaag in the Barrier Hills just above Shattrath City ** Skulloc Soulgrinder in the Blade's Edge Mountains * Thuk the Defiant, a gronn being held captive in a stasis chamber at Bash'ir Landing. * Skullcrusher the Mountain, A gronn located in Twilight Highlands. *A few Mountain Gronn exist in Nagrand, near Warmaul Hill, and fight with ogres there. *Perhaps Nath, the ogre war god, is a gronn or an even greater demigod. *There is also a Gronn, albeit a lesser one, shown in a screenshot from Grim Batol But as Ettin where using the gronn model as a placeholder during Beta, it could be an ettin instead. Warlords of Draenor In the upcoming expansion, players see an earlier, larger version of the gronn on Draenor. These gronn are subjugated by the Iron Horde to serve in their armies. Speculation Given that most of the named Gronn are described as Gruul's sons, Gruul may be the first gronn, or else the being who created them. Also, according to information regarding the temples of the damned built during the Second War, it is said that they were built using the remains of the "Giants of Draenor," which may or may not be the Gronn. Trivia *On the Burning Crusade teaser site Gronn were once described as immortal demi-gods. It was also stated that only seven were thought to be in existence.WoW Stratics *Goc and Maggoc may be references to the ogres Gog and Maggog. References See also * Earth giant (Draenor) * Ogre External links May 9th 2012 at 12:00PM}} de:Gronn es:Gronn fr:Gronn hu:Gronn no:Gronn pl:Gronn Category:Gronn